Werewolves' World
by ButterflyInMotion
Summary: Buffy and Oz take a trip 100 years into the future.


Pairings: Buffy/Xander, Buffy/Oz, Willow/Tara, Giles/Olivia, Faith/Angel, Buffy,Angel(us), Buffy/Rex(OMC), Buffy/Riley  
Spoilers: Season four BtVS, Season one 'Angel'  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Xander, Willow, Tara, or anyone else who has appeared on BtVS or 'Angel'. They are owned by FOX, the WB, Joss, and David Greenwalt. I do own Rex, Bev, Tal, Cass, and the assorted minions.  
Feedback: Have you ever heard of a writer who didn't enjoy it? I'm no exception to that rule.  
  
  
  
Summer of 2000: Sunnydale, CA: The Summer's Residence  
  
"Buff, have you heard from Will about when she and Tara are getting back?" Xander asked, from his comfortable position on Buffy's bed. Buffy looked at him with a raised eyebrows. She grinned at him while going through her routine stretches. She forced him to wait until she finished and then casually reclined next to him on the bed.  
  
"Nope, last letter I got was two weeks ago, same as you." She glanced at him, eyes narrowed, before continuing. "Why, have you heard something?" He chuckled and propped his head on his hand before answering.  
  
"Last I heard, they were still in Paris." Xander sighed, as he visibly remembered the pictures he had received in his letter. "You know, it really is unfair how rich Tara turned out to be. London, Australia, Switzerland, and now Paris. And remember their letter about Manchester, the gay capital of Britain?"  
  
"How could I forget?" Buffy gasped, eyes wide with her mouth in a moue of shock. She reached over and opened the top drawer in her nightstand. Pulling out an envelope, she slipped out the page and started to read it with the appropriate drama. "Dear Buffy, we just spent a day in Manchester. It was amazing! So many couples, like Tara and I, kissing in public! I saw a threesome, just making out in the middle of a park, isn't that so funny? I feel so free here, like I've been let out of a big... heterosexual cage-thing."   
  
The light in Xander's eyes dimmed a touch as he spoke, "Last summer, I couldn't afford to get past Oxnard and here Wills is exploring the world." His voice was practically a whisper. "We're the only two Scoobies in Sunnydale. I can't believe how much I miss everyone." He let out a harsh laugh. "I even miss Spike! Can you believe that?"  
  
Buffy smiled reassuringly as she inched closer to him on the bed. "It's only natural, Xan. I miss everyone too." Her voice lowered. "If someone had told me I'd miss an annoying, bleached, impotent, sarcastic vampire, well, I'd have laughed in their face. But I do. I miss Giles, Willow, Tara, Riley, Spike... hell, I even miss Anya!" Xander couldn't help from smiling at her tone. "Sorry, Xander."  
  
He choked down his laughter. "I know how you feel about Anya. You don't like her, no need to apologize." His lips quirked as he remember what Anya had said before she had left.   
  
"I didn't mean to mess up your relationship with her." Buffy muttered defensively. "It's not my fault she couldn't take a joke." She leaned her head back onto Xander's outstretched arm. His hand moved to her shoulder, rubbing the bare skin softly. She looked over into his sparkling eyes and hid her reluctant smile. Finally giving up, she let a small smile grace her lips. "It's her fault anyway. She didn't even know when your birthday was. If she had, she wouldn't have overracted." Buffy bit her lip, considering her words. "Well, not as much." She allowed, before she went on. "I mean, I only kissed your cheek. It's not as though I had my tongue down your throat. That girl has no sense of hu..." Before she could continue, her phone rang loudly. She sat up, reaching for the phone, while mentally filing her rant against Anya for later use. She assumed a mock-formal voice when she picked up the light blue receiver. "Hello, you've reached the phone of Buffy Summers, may I ask who's calling?"  
  
"Oz." His voice was soft. Buffy turned on babble mode the second she heard his voice.  
  
"Oz? How are you? It's been way too long! Where are you? Are you planning to visit? We've missed you so much." She took a deep breath. "Oz, are you still there?"  
  
"Fine. Just outside of town. Yes." He answered in order. Buffy laughed before embarking on a new set of questions.  
  
"How soon can you get here? How long do you plan to stay?" Then, in a slightly worried tone of voice. "You know Willow isn't here, right?"  
  
"Five minutes. The rest of the summer. I know." He responded. Buffy smiled and continue her assault. Well, she tried.  
  
"Oz, I also wanted to know..." She managed before he cut her off.  
  
"I'll be there soon. Bye." Then he hung up. She frowned, tapping the phone on the edge of the nightstand. She looked up, catching Xander's eye.  
  
"Looks like we'll have three Scoobs soon." 


End file.
